Quiet Sex
by melonhed85
Summary: Iruka doesn't want to have sex tonight -- the kids Naruto/Sasuke are in the next room, and he thinks it's inappropriate. Kakashi prefers to think of it as a challenge. for the kakairu kink meme on lj.


Kakashi/Iruka

Iruka doesn't want to have sex tonight -- the kids (Naruto/Sasuke) are in the next room, and he thinks it's inappropriate. Kakashi prefers to think of it as a challenge.

Kink: Really hot sex, really quietly.

first time ive fulfilled a kink meme. i hope i did it justice and it was what they were looking for. anyways posting it here as well to share.

disclaimer: dont own naruto sadly

* * *

"Come on Iruka you know you want to try."

"No Kakashi ive already told you im not going to while they are in the next room."

"It would be a fun challenge of our skills."

Pinching the bridge of his nose "Kakashi, we are too loud. Not only do the neighbors know intimately what we do ive had to anchor the bed to the floor so the dents in the wall wouldn't get bigger. There is no way that, even with the thick skull, Naruto wont know what is going on. Do you remember what happened when he found out we were even dating?"

Kakashi shuddered as that unpleasant memory came flooding back. Then he grinned pulling up a bag from the side of the bed. "that is why I brought these. I figured tonight would be the best time to test them out."

He put the bag back down and rolled over until he was propped up over Iruka. Nuzzling his ear giving it gentle nips he whispered, "please?"

Damn him for knowing my sensitive spot. Kakashi continued to nibble and licked the outer shell of irukas ear. Breathing into his ear while ghosting over the wetness caused Iruka to shiver and give in. "fine but if we are caught im not going to save you."

Grinning Kakashi continued his ministrations to irukas ear and slowly moved down to his neck where he proceeded to bite earning him a moan. One of his hands had travelled underneath irukas shirt trying to ease it off. Sitting up Iruka complied tugging it off only to find his mouth attacked by kakashis. A tounge found its way in to explore as Kakashi pulled back he sucked irukas bottom lipin and bit down only to sooth it with a swipe of his tounge. Groaning Iruka threaded a hand in the back of kakashis haird to pull him closer.

Pushing Iruka back into the bed he moved to the other side of his neck biting his way up to the left ear. This is exactly where he wanted Iruka completely unfocused as his hand ran up one arm and slowly grabbed a wrist to bring it above their heads. From here Kakashi quickly slipped it into a wrist cuff that he attached to the bed early that day. In an even quicker motion he pulled iruaks other wrist up and cuffed it as well.

A moment passed before Iruka realized he could no longer move his arms. Growling he opened his eyes to see a impish Kakashi straddling him. "could you explain to me why my wrists are in cuffs?"

"yes but now is not the time besides you said we could try out the things I brought."

"how exactly is restraing me going to keep me quiet?"

Smirking Kakashi reached behind him to reveal a silicone cockhead gag made of matching soft leather.

"no, no way you are putting that into my mouth. Untie me now."

"shh youll wake them. Here this will help," grinned Kakashi as he leant forward to put the gag in place. He lifted irukas head so that he could properly buckle it in. "see comfortable right? I tried it on first so I know you wont choke. And I had to restrain you so you wouldn't take it out."

All Iruka could do was growl.

"so cute, now where was I?"

Kakashi also brought out a leather collar which he fastened around irukas neck. Next he pulled off the bed covers to reveal matching leather ankle cuffs. All Iruka could do was watch as his eye grew wider, wondering when Kakashi planned this.

Gently he took each ankle and strapped into place leaving a bound and gagged Iruka spread eagle. It took all his self control not to come right there.

Iruka couldn't believe the amout of lust and desire he could see in kakashis eye as he looked at him. It turned him on more to know that him being bound turned on Kakashi so much.

Kakashi then crawled across the bed to straddle Iruka again. He ran his hands up irukas chest and back down pinching the nipples along the way. Loving the way irukas back arched he leant forward to take one nipple into his mouth. He rolled the nub around in his teeth gently biting only to lick the pain away. All he could heard were muffled grunts and groans. Usually this had Iruka screaming. Exhilariated he continued to torture the nipple before he moved his attention to the other one.

Straining against the cuffs Iruka didn't know how much more he could take. Kakashi knew how sensitive his nipples were and if he didn't let up soon he was going to cum. The feeling slowly died as he felt more pleasant sensations occurring further south. He opened his eyes to watch as Kakashi slowly and lightly stroked him. The next thing he knew he felt more leather this time around his cock and balls. His eyes widened as he realized Kakashi was putting a leather cock and balls strap on him which would help prevent him from coming too soon.

Kakashi looked up once he felt eyes gazing at him. He had just finished fastening the leather strap. "gods Iruka you look so hot!" he then slid further down to start nibbling on his inner thighs. At this Iruka threw his head back and arched making more muffled moans. Kakashi continued making love bites to the insides of irukas thighs til he heard the very muffled sound of a scream. Feeling a bit sorry for him kakshi moved up to hover over the purple cock. Very slowly he took the head into his mouth only to feel irukas hips try to thrust up to put more into his mouth. Smiling around the cock kakshi used his toungue to swirl around the head and dip into the slit before pulling back with a pop. "would you like more?"

Iruka just glared and growled behind the gag.

"couldn't hear you"

Mmmfh mmmfh grrr.

At this Kakashi took all of Iruka in one go effectively silencing irukas muffled rant turning it into muffled moans. He took his other hand and slowly slipped it past irukas balls to his entrance and massaged it. One finger was sucked in and Kakashi proceeded to move it in and out slowly stretching to add another finger. He pulled out to add more lube and a second finger making sure to fully coat the inside of Iruka. Scissoring he stretched him out more and added a third finger searching for the sweet spot. Hearing muffled scream he knew he found it.

Realeasing iruckas cock with a pop he moved til he was positioned in front of his entrance, "wait something is missing." Reaching to the side Iruka watched as Kakashi pulled out what looked like twin roach clips attached by a chain. Grinning Kakashi took each clamp and put them on each of irukas nipples watching him throw his head back.

Breathing heavily Iruka opened his eyes to glare at kakahi for the nipple clamps. Every breath and movement sent more electricity to his already straining cock. If he thought he couldn't take anymore Kakashi entered him in one swift move hitting his prostrate. Screaming Iruka tried to buck his hips. He could hear kakashis labored breathing and opened his eyes to see his lover hovered over him barely holding back his desire.

That was it Kakashi couldn't hold back and started picking up his speed pounding into Iruka hitting his prostrate with every thrust. Not able to hold on much longer he removed the cock strap from himself and Iruka.

Iruka could feel that Kakashi removed the damn cock strap only to feel him tug the nipple clamps sending him over the edge. He arched his back and screamed into the gag spraying cum all over himself.

The tightening of Iruka around him and seeing him scream into the gag did it for Kakashi as he came in Iruka. Careful not to collapse on Iruka he settled next to him sliding out. He then removed the nipple clamps watching a shiver go through Iruka. Next he removed the gag followed by the wrist and ankle cuffs.

While Iruka laid there panting and exhausted Kakashi got up and gathered a damp washcloth from the bathroom to clean them both up. Tossing the dirty cloth towards the bathroom he crawled into bed next to a passing out Iruka.

"next time im binding you," muttered a very stated and exhausted Iruka.

Kakashi just smiled as he curled up around his lover.

The next morning Iruka woke to a very sore back, jaw, nipples actually his whole body. Hobbling to the bathroom he relieved himself and hobbled off to the kitchen to make well needed coffee.

Getting his cup of coffee he settled down to the table only a moment before "Iruka-sensei!"

"good morning naurto, sasuke," he smiled.

"Iruka-sensei whats that around your neck?"

Iruka paled as sauske let out a very quiet chuckle.

"its nothing Naruto."

"but sensei it looks just like a collar. Why would you be wearing a collar?"

"so that people know who he belongs to. Now leave him alone," smirked Kakashi as he entered the kitchen to get his own coffee.

"wait why would that show who he belongs to…I don't get it."

"tch…dobe."

"shut up teme, its not like you know."

"actually I do and im surprised that theres no heno heno moheji on Iruka," smirked sasuke as Iruka paled more. "oh and I know you guys tried to be quiet but…"

"ramen! heres money to go get breakfast," said Iruka quickly as he thrust money at Naruto.

"yay ramen! Iruka-sensei is the best! Come on teme."


End file.
